Trapecista
by Yarusam
Summary: Inspirada en la canción "trapecista" de Enrique Iglesias. "Porque amar, es al fin caer" Los personajes no me pertenecen.
1. encuentro

***-*Terry*-***

Tenía suficiente tiempo como para un poco de diversión, esto, gracias a la _cancelación_ de una entrevista con un posible socio.

 **-¿Su tiket, señor?**

Metí la mano al bolsillo del grueso abrigo y saqué el comprobante de ingreso a un prestigiado circo.

Tomé mi asiento y mis pensamientos divagaban entre los números que significarían para mí si lograba cerrar el trato con Stevenson en esta semana que estaba de visita en Nueva York. Quería extender la empresa de mi padre en este continente y sin importar que recién hubiera llegado de Londres un par de horas antes, recibí la cancelación por medio de su secretaria.

Miraba sin tanta atención y aplaudía como respuesta al estímulo de los que me rodeaban.

Me disponía a retirarme, antes de culminar el espectáculo, para evitar la aglomeración de gente deseosa de salir cuando anunciaron el último acto… Su larga y ondeante cabellera rubia brillaba bajo la luz que seguía sus pasos. Su enorme sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos exageradamente maquillados. Con gracia y elegancia ascendió por una larga cuerda hasta alcanzar la cima, donde la mirada de la concurrencia se centraba. **-"… Sin uso de red de seguridad…"** \- Alcancé escuchar.

Las manos me sudaban en muestra de un gran nerviosismo, los negocios en mi mente se esfumaron y mi mirada le seguía en cada pirueta que hacía en todo lo alto… Fui el último en abandonar el lugar. Quería escuchar el nombre de aquella joven artista que desafiaba a la atracción de la ley de gravedad.

…

 **-Lamento haberle cancelado el día de ayer y agradezco esta cita**

 **-Igualmente estoy agradecido que tengamos esta oportunidad.**

Mientras exponía la importancia de nuestros servicios y las ventajas del mismo fuimos abruptamente interrumpidos; sentí enojo pero debía mantener bajo control todo mi temperamento ya que sabía que si cerraba este trato podría obtener la vicepresidencia en la compañía de mi padre y le ganaría a mi hermano Marck quien luchaba por obtener una buena sociedad **– Oh! Señor Grandchester, ruego que no tome a mal pero William Andry es un viejo conocido y amigo mío que tomé el atrevimiento de invitarle para que conozca sus servicios**

Estreché la mano del señor Andry y pensé que tal vez debía iniciar de nuevo con mi discurso empresarial **– Eres muy joven** – Sonrió el señor Andry **–Espero sepas lo que ofreces** – Dijo en broma y Stevenson rió juntamente con él.

 **-Estoy seguro que sí** – Me uní a sus risas en aparente falta de sentido

Retomé mi explicación y después de un par de minutos el móvil de señor Andry sonó y detuve mi discurso para brindarle la oportunidad de responder o ponerlo en silencio. Respiré profundo y él hizo lo primero **– Sí… estoy en una reunión** – Interrumpió su charla y me preguntó ¿En cuánto tiempo más o menos concluiremos? "En diez minutos, lo prometo" respondí en baja voz. **– Dame diez minutos, hija y te veré en el lobby…** \- Pulsó el lateral de su móvil y se disculpó **– Prosiga, señor Grandchester…**

Intenté apresurarme para concluir antes y tener tiempo de agendar una segunda entrevista sin descuidar los puntos importantes de mi ponencia **.-…Es por esto que Asesores Grandchester y Co. Es su mejor opción.**

Los miré levantarse y mi corazón latió nervioso **-Insisto, es usted muy joven para hablar de negocios**

Miraba que la oportunidad se me escurría entre las manos y no sabía cómo retenerlos para ser más persuasivo y más sabiendo que el señor Andry tenía una cita en unos minutos más. Así que únicamente tenía delante de mí dos opciones, la primera de ellas, insistir y mostrar desesperación por cerrar un trato o sonreír y agradecerles el tiempo. Abrí la boca para agradecer, tomando mi segunda opción cuando Andry rió **–Eso me sorprende, tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti. Hazme un favor y lleva el contrato por la tarde a mi oficina** –Extendió una tarjeta, **\- Ahí está la dirección.**

Una loza pesada cayó de mis espaldas y solté la respiración. Estrechamos nuestras manos **–Le veré por la tarde**

Stevenson y yo nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo para revisión de las cláusulas del contrato. **–Estaba seguro que a Will le convencería el servicio que representas**

 **-Le agradezco mucho la confianza y la amplia recomendación… ¿Llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse?**

 **-Estudiamos juntos y ahora nuestros hijos tienen su propia historia**

 **-Ah! Comprendo** – Mencioné sin saber lo que mis palabras significarían más adelante … **-A las 15:00 horas, entonces**

 **-Sí, para que mi abogado esté presente.**

 **-Es un gusto hacer negocios con usted**

 **-Hasta la tarde, Grandchester**

 **-Hasta entonces…**

Sentía un poco de euforia por los dos contratos celebrados en este viaje y no tenía con quien celebrar, mi hermano y compañero de aventuras se encontraba haciéndo lo suyo en el viejo continente y recién había terminado mi relación sentimental con Sussy Marlow después de tres años de extraño romance. La única opción era llamar a cualquiera de mis padres pero esta no era una hora conveniente debido a la diferencia de horarios.

 **-Es usted muy puntual, señor Grandchester**

 **-Es de ingleses** – Sonreí

 **-No tendrá inconveniente que esté aquí ¿Cierto? Ya que nuestra cita era un poco más tarde**

 **-Para nada, Señor Andry. Así podemos cerrar el trato en un mismo tiempo**

Delante de sus abogados firmamos y cada quien se quedó con la copia del contrato **\- ¿Cuánto lleva en la ciudad?**

 **-Dos días**

 **-Supongo que no ha tenido oportunidad de visitar el White Circus**

 **-Will, sabes que lo más probable es que no. No se pueden hacer muchas cosas en dos días en la ciudad de Nueva York.** – Respondió el Señor Stevenson por mí

 **-Entonces, aquí le dejo dos cortesías para que venga esta noche. No debe perdérselo por nada del mundo. Después de la función brindaremos en compañía de mi familia**

 **-Le agradezco. Considero que un brindis es algo íntimo reservado para los más cercanos**

 **-No me estará rechazando ¿Verdad?**

 **-No, por supuesto que no** \- Dije con prontitud y añadí **– Quería agradecer la oportunidad de conocer a los suyos**

 **-Entonces, le esperamos. Son lugares especiales.**

 **-Ahí estaré** – Guardé los boletos en el interior del blazer.

Presté un poco más de atención esta ocasión y disfruté tanto mirar de nueva cuenta a la bella rubia que ejecutaba su acto a la perfección sin ningún tipo de protección. Estaba plenamente confiada en su experiencia y habilidad así como en las cuerdas y trapecios en los aires.

Su diminuto traje se ceñía a su perfecta silueta despertando en mí el deseo de poder sentirla entre mis brazos, de acariciar su larga cabellera y perderme en sus mirar. Quería que esa sonrisa que le regalaba a su público fuera exclusivamente mía… pero eso era imposible por muchas razones, en especial porque yo partiría a Londres al siguiente día y no tendría la oportunidad de conocerla.

 ***-*Candy*-***

Papá se emocionaba mucho al mirarme por los aires **–Eres igual a tu madre, Candy-** Expresaba con orgullo.

Después de la muerte de mamá, papá decidió conservar el circo, que fuera de la familia de mamá, a petición mía y aunque él se dedicó a su empresa siempre hizo el grande esfuerzo de asistir a una función en donde quiera que el White Circus se presentara, si por alguna razón no podía viajar, debido a sus negocios, le pedía a Thomas Stevenson hacerme compañía en el último día de funciones.

Ahora estaba en casa. Después de una larga gira, nos encontrábamos en Nueva York con un nuevo espectáculo.

Regresar a _casa_ siempre me daba gozo, aunque las despedidas dejaban una gran melancolía en mí durante muchos días. Cada vez era más difícil dejar por mucho tiempo a papá.

En relación al tema del amor, pues, no existe mucho que decir. Thom es quien ha estado más cerca por los últimos años y nuestra amistad a veces es confundida con noviazgo. Hemos sido interrogados, por algunas amistades, de cuándo daremos el paso siguiente para contraer matrimonio. En un principio esto era divertido pero ahora me pone a meditar en muchas cosas. Thom es el tipo ideal y podría aprender a amarlo… pero después de la mala experiencia con Neil Leagan… no me quedaron ganas de amar a alguien más. No quiero herir sus sentimientos como los míos fueron lastimados por falta de amor y aunque esté agradecida por la muestra de afecto de él no puedo _entretenerlo_ a mi lado y evitar que él se enamore.

Centrarme en mis rutinas en el White Circus fue el bálsamo para cerrar mis heridas amorosas; pero lamentablemente cerró algo más que aquellos lastimosos recuerdos; cerró mi corazón ante toda posibilidad de amar.

En mi interior hice una analogía de mi zona de seguridad en relación a mis seres más cercanos y las cuerdas y tubos que sostenían mi estancia por los aires. Soltarme de alguno de ellos era igual a la inseguridad y miedo que sentí junto a Neil Leagan por los casi cuatro años que estuvimos juntos.

Años en los que le pedía que me expresara verbalmente que me amaba. Años en los que la única que sostenía las cuerdas de la relación era yo… Amar es sentir el vacío anhelante de devorar a aquel que suelta el trapecio y cae en él; que lo herirá con la posibilidad de muerte, que nada puede sujetarte y evitar caer… amar es perderse en la oscuridad de lo desconocido… Amar es al fin caer…

 **-Papá, me alegra tanto que vinieras**

 **-Jamás te dejaré, hija. Eres mi especial tesoro** – Me envolvió en sus brazos y me entregó un bello ramo de rosas carmesí

 **-Dime** – me metí detrás del biombo para cambiarme de ropa **-¿Qué te ha parecido el acto?**

 **-Me sentí un tanto nervioso. No me habías dicho que tomaste la decisión de eliminar la red de protección**

 **-Es un paso más en mi carrera, papá**

 **-Siento que es peligroso**

Me miré en el espejo y saqué de mis cabellos los sujetadores y eliminé cuanto maquillaje pude de mi rostro **– No lo es. Ya lo domino, papá, puedes estar sin cuidado**

 **-Es algo difícil lo que me pides, me quedo un tanto intranquilo de saber que realizas tal acto**

 **-No te preocupes** – Le sonreí y engarcé mi brazo al de él en señal de estar lista para ir a cenar **–No me pasará nada, te lo prometo.**

Después de hablar de mí, de recordar a mi madre seguía el tema de los negocios **– Stevenson me lo recomendó y me di tiempo de investigar la firma**

 **-Me alegro mucho por ti, papá. Esto hará crecer en gran medida la empresa**

 **-Candy, sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de este tema, pero ya soy un viejo y es tiempo que hablemos de tu participación en la empresa. Puedes conservar el circo y…**

 **-Papá, cada vez que hablas de esta manera siento que te estás despidiendo y no puedo con eso** – Miré por la ventana del auto y una lágrima se escapó tan solo de imaginar el dolor de perder a papá.

 **-No seas pesimista** – Tocó mi mano **– Tarde o temprano pasará y quiero que continúes con la empresa. Prométeme que no la dejarás perder…**

Perdí mi mirada en la de él y dije **–Te lo prometo, papá. Ahora no hablemos más de una posibilidad de _despedirnos_. Te propongo que lo veamos como una capacitación durante mi estancia en Nueva York y prometo quedarme el doble de tiempo previsto. Dejaré un tiempo la carpa y me quedaré contigo**

 **-Gracias, en verdad, cariño.**

 **-Muero de hambre** – Cambié el tema **–Imagino que los Stevenson estarán esta noche**

 **-No te equivocas y no falta mucho en llegar. El lugar te va a gustar**

 **-¿Tan seguro estás?**

 **-Lo escogí pensando en ti**

Ahí estaban los Stevenson menos Thom **– Te voy a presentar a nuestro asesor. Candy, él es el Señor Grandchester**

Su mirada pasó por todo mi cuerpo provocando cierto descontento en mí **–Es un gusto conocerle, señorita Andry**

 **-Llámame Candy** – Sonreí amablemente

- **Soy Terrence Grandchester, puede llamarme Terry**

Pasamos a la mesa y él tomó lugar junto a mí. Era extraño, se trataba de un joven de tal vez tres o cuatro años mayor que yo pero vestido con una gran formalidad que hacía parecer a mi padre y al señor Stevenson como indigentes. Sus rasgos eran finos y su postura demasiado rígida que hacía sentirme incómoda, su manera de tomar los cubiertos y las copas era perfecta **– Por Candy** – Dijo papá al brindar en mi honor

 **-Por usted** \- Dijo Terry

 **-Por ti** – Respondí para corregirlo y que pudiera tutearme

 **-¿Por mí?** – Respondió y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su casi perfecto rostro

También sonreí

 **-Por Candy, la más hermosa de todas las mujeres**

 **-¡Thom! –** Dije abandonando mi lugar **– Viniste** – Lo abracé

 **-Nunca me perdería un brindis en tu honor** – Besó mi frente.


	2. Chapter 2

***-*Terry*-***

Me sentía atraído por ella, pero no al grado de sentir celos al mirarla arrojarse a los brazos de aquél chico que atrajo toda la atención sobre él con su peculiar forma de anunciarse, además de haber llegado a destiempo… Pero sí puedo decir que no me gustó sentirme desplazado por él. Era absurdo ya que ellos, según Stevenson _"tenían su propia historia"_.

Abandonó su lugar para sentarse junto a él quedando frente a mí, y de pronto me vi atendido por los nuevos clientes de mi padre. Quería disculparme y salir para no continuar con el sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar.

Esperé eternamente el avanzar lento de las manecillas del reloj para poder despedirme argumentando mi pronta salida a Londres **– En verdad, es momento de retirarme. Ha sido una agradable velada**

 **-Estaremos en constante contacto, creo que es conveniente que comience a hacer planes de cambiar de residencia, Grandchester**

 **-Es probable, pero mis planes, por ahora, están en Londres. Sin duda, encontraremos la mejor manera de establecer un canal de comunicación eficiente que logre…**

 **-¿Escuché bien?** – Todo en ella parecía perfecto incluyendo su voz entrometiéndose en una charla de caballeros **\- ¿Tan pronto se marcha? ¿No se ha sentido a gusto?**

Sonreí ante tantas preguntas sin espacio a respuestas **– El viaje es algo largo y …**

 **-Le ruego quedarse** – Centró sus ojos en los míos

¿Qué podía hacer ante su petición? ¿Negarme? **– Le ruego su comprensión, son muchas horas de vuelo y …**

 **-No me ha entendido bien** – Abrió sus ojos grandemente y corrigió de forma inmediata **– No me he explicado bien** – Se sonrojó **– Quiero que se quede, necesitaré un asesor ya que le he prometido a mi padre quedarme y aprender todo en relación a la empresa y…**

 **-Hija, el señor Grandchester no tiene todo el conocimiento interno del manejo de la empresa, él únicamente nos brindará un servicio de internacionalización y …**

 **-Lo sé, papá… es precisamente en eso que deseo que él me asesore**

Me sentí extraño ante su solicitud y si deseaba conocer más acerca de Candy Andry este era el momento perfecto de un acercamiento pero aún existía un tema por resolver; Thomas Stevenson **– Puedo asesorarle al igual que haré con los caballeros aquí presentes incluyendo a su** ** _novio._** **–** Mencioné mordazmente para hacerle saber que no caería en su aparente juego de seducción.

Se acomodó perfectamente en el abrazo de él y sonrió- **Estaré en Nueva York por tres meses, le ruego que acepte asesorarme-** Soltó el agarre de Thom Stevenson y posó su mano sobre la mía **– De manera presencial** – Su tierno mirar no aceptaría una negativa de mi parte y mi cabalidad se esfumó al darme cuenta de que asentí sin meditar.

- **Aprovecharemos ese tiempo para ser asesorados por usted** – William levantó su copa al mencionar esas palabras y añadió **– Por Terrence Grandchester** – Los demás le siguieron en el brindis que no tenía sentido aparente y cerró el comentario con una risa y diciendo **\- ¡Dios! La presencia de mi hija me hace más que feliz…**

La afirmación de William parecía ser la voz audible de todos los presentes, incluyéndome. Tan sólo unas horas de haberla visto por primera vez y creer que sería difícil iniciar una charla informal; ella había logrado de mí la toma de una decisión importante y sin meditar. Ahora me hallaba comprometido a pasar los siguientes tres meses junto a ella.

 **-¡Por ti!** – Dijo y sonreí asintiendo en agradecimiento

Por un instante desvié la mirada para darme cuenta que Thom me observaba, corregí mi postura y él susurró algo al oído de ella de manera poco educada. Ella rió e intentó ocultar su risa al cubrir su boca con su mano, fue imposible **– Will, Candy y yo nos retiramos**

 **-Oh! Thom, Candy y tú pasan todo el tiempo juntos, creo que en esta ocasión negaré mi permiso**

 **-Papá, somos algo adultos para esperar tu consentimiento**

 **-Candy, me uno a la petición de tu padre,-** mencionó la esposa de Stevenson- **no les hemos visto desde la primavera y ya casi es navidad**

Cruzó las manos a la altura del pecho e hizo un tierno mohín **– Bien! Nos quedaremos**

Todos reímos

…

 **-Así es papá, he tomado la decisión de quedarme por tres meses, considero que es tiempo suficiente para crecer más**

 **-** ** _La vicepresidencia te espera_**

 **-Papá! Considero que, por ahora, a Marck le haría bien tomarla…**

 ** _-Hijo, no tenemos familiares en América y aunque sé que tienes precaución me preocupa que estés mucho tiempo fuera de casa_**

 **-Gracias por tu preocupación, haré todo lo correcto e iré a la embajada para el monitoreo de mi persona en este lugar, cualquier dificultad en la que pueda verme envuelto serás el primero en saberlo**

 ** _-Le pediré a Mark que se mude por este tiempo contigo_**

 **-Papá, ya no soy un niño**

 ** _-Lo sé. Pero ruego tu comprensión a este viejo; estoy seguro que tu hermano y tú podrán apoyarse y la gente de allá sabrá que no estás solo en aquél país_**

 **-Está bien, no me opongo. Mark será de gran ayuda para mí.**

Había aprovechado esta oportunidad para alejarme un poco de todo lo que me trajera a la memoria a Sussy Marlow. Aún guardaba un poco de cariño por ella, por eso había dado por concluida nuestra relación, ya que en nuestros constantes conflictos nos heríamos con nuestras palabras y con prolongados tiempos de separación. Aunque en un principio, cuando le conocí a través de Robert Hattawai, viejo amigo de mis padres, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Sussy comenzó con la presión de contraer matrimonio o terminar con lo nuestro… nuestra decisión nos llevó a romper nuestros lazos entre familias, amigos y empresarial, ya que parte de mis ahorros los invertí en la compañía de su padre para brindarle la oportunidad de confiar en mí… Si ella hubiera esperado el momento indicado, tal vez sus chantajes no hubieran tenido lugar en nuestra relación, y quizás ahora sería mi esposa…

 ***-*CANDY*-***

Thom y yo nos divertimos cuando nos damos cuenta que la gente confunde nuestra amistad. Durante el brindis de papá pude darme cuenta que a Terrence Grandchester le causamos tal impresión. De manera consiente dejé que se quedará con esa interpretación y no le corregí cuando mencionó a Thom como mi novio.

Al enterrarme entre las cobijas con olor a hogar medité en este tiempo fuera de casa, las arduas jornadas de entrenamiento y el extremo cuidado me robaban demasiado tiempo para poder pensar en mi vida. Y debía meditar muy bien en la respuesta que papá esperaba de mí cada vez que nos veíamos "Candy… ¿Piensas que el amor se acabó para ti? … ¿Aún amas Neil Leagan?"

¿Cómo responder a lo que no tiene respuesta? Neil me había lastimado de tal manera que ahora yo me encontraba alejando a toda persona que mostrara un interés afectivo. Había rechazado desde hermosos y costosos arreglos florales hasta invitaciones a paradisíacos lugares… ¿Por qué no pueden comprender que tengo miedo? Miedo a tener que recoger mi corazón en mil pedazos, miedo a ver la realidad detrás de una sonrisa conquistadora, miedo a la verdadera intensión detrás de las atenciones y miedo a la obsesión disfrazada de amor… Aún podía recordar los eventos dolorosos de mi relación con Neil donde me recuerdo preguntándole ¿Me amas? Y el respondía "Sabes que sí, ¿por qué siempre preguntas lo mismo?"; momentos donde sus celos dejaban marcas en mis brazos y la almohada hinchada de lágrimas…

Gritaba cuando alguien mostraba un poco de atención por mí, no podía responderle al camarero porque él creía que flirteaba conmigo… cedí tanto con él al grado que él ordenaba mis alimentos y decidía por mí… "esa ropa no es de tu talla, ¿tienes que sentirte atractiva?, traes mucho labial, no te sueltes el cabello, ¿Por qué no llevas el vestido que te compré?..." Lo recuerdo y siento rabia por mí y me culpo por dejarle someter mi voluntad a la de él… Aunque todo lo hice por demostrarle cuánto le amaba, no comprendo por qué tenía que rogarle amor

Thom me animó a romper mi relación con Neil, después de largas charlas mostrándome mi dependencia hacia Neil y el poco valor de él hacia mí. REcuerdo que me esperó en una mesa cercana a la nuestra, aquella noche en la que el cielo caía en múltiples gotas que se confundían con mis lágrimas… había montado la peor de mis escenas al decirle que no podíamos seguir y después me vi rogándole y poniéndome a sus pies. Prometiéndole dejar la universidad y casarme con él…

 **-¡Basta Candy!** – Thom me tomó por los brazos mientras gritaba que no se fuera sin importarme que la gente me viera como una desquiciada. Me abrazó tan fuerte, pagó la cuenta, recogió mi abrigo y me trajo a casa; y jamás se apartó de mí…

Todas las mañanas pasaba por mí para llevarme a la universidad y tenía el permiso de papá para ingresar a mi habitación y sacarme de entre las cobijas… él me animó a retomar las enseñanzas de mamá y por él concluí la universidad y salí delante de mi depresión…

Pero, nunca me ha hablado de amor y aunque todo mundo se confunde con nuestra amistad, él y yo sabemos lo que en verdad somos...

Y ahora, no medito únicamente en el pasado sino en el presente, pensando en que no sé por qué me comporté con Grandchester de la manera que lo hice esta noche.

No sentí que flirteara con él aunque sé que así se interpretó o él pudo interpretarlo así

No sé por qué, pero recordar la escena me provoca una traviesa sonrisa y una extraña emoción…

Entre recuerdos mis ojos cargados de cansancio se cerraron hasta que Dorothie llamó a la puerta **– Su padre le espera para desayunar**

 **-Dile que ahora bajo** – con suma pereza tuve que abandonar mi cómoda habitación y acompañar a mi padre en el desayuno. Iba preparada para cualquier comentario en relación a mi vida amorosa y la imperante indicación de "Date la oportunidad de amar" pero para sorpresa mía el tema de papá era otro.

 **-El señor Grandchester ha fijado la hora de capacitación y será en punto de las 8:00 a.m. Te recomiendo estar ahí antes que él**

 **-Pensaba en volver a la cama en cuanto fueras camino a la empresa**

 **-Te recuerdo que él accedió a tu solicitud y estoy convencido que alguien como él no es únicamente el embajador de su padre en relación a los negocios sino que debió cancelar muchos compromisos para poder complacerte**

Tomé una porción de melón y la metí en mi boca al tiempo que formulaba una respuesta al comentario **– Pues, no creo que haya cancelado muchas cosas para poder acceder a mi petición, tal vez no sea alguien tan ocupado y aprovechó la oportunidad para quedarse y conocer más nuestro país.**

 **-Es probable… pero alguien puntual como el mismo cronos, con dominio de su temperamento y la pulcritud en su vestimenta, no figura como alguien que no tenga muchos compromisos**

 **-Más a mi favor, papá. Tiene el tiempo suficiente para tomar el bus y llegar a tiempo; para pensar en qué ropa ponerse y lo de su paciencia es porque no tiene más que hacer después…**

 **-Candy, lo único que te pido es que cumplas con el compromiso adquirido anoche**

 **-Creí que tendría tiempo para descansar y después me pondría de acuerdo contigo y con él para decidir el horario y los pormenores…**

 **-Pues ya ves que no, así que te ruego que te duches, te esperaré para llegar juntos a la oficina**

 **-Papá, es aún muy temprano, casi es madrugada.**

 **-Vamos! Que el tiempo, para él, es oro.**

Nunca en mi vida me había duchado con tal rapidez, y el poco tiempo que pude ganar en la ducha lo estaba perdiendo al intentar escoger algo lindo para verme bien… **¿Qué estás haciendo, Candy?** – Me reté **-Es una capacitación, no es una cita…**

Al legar a la sala de reuniones, en lo que me asignaban una oficina, él ya se encontraba ahí. Mirando por la ventana, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y el cabello perfectamente acomodado **–Hola** – quise disculparme por mi demora, pero mi reloj indicaba un minuto antes de las 8:00 a.m., así que no lo hice

 **-Buenos días, señorita Andry**

 **-Creí que me llamarías Candy**

 **-Es verdad** – Dijo con la voz gruesa, con una sonrisa y a mí me pareció un hermoso susurro

- **Aquí estoy. ¿Cuál es la agenda para este día?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terry**

Sabía lo que deseaba lograr al internacionalizar la empresa de William White, y no era más allá del posicionamiento y fidelización en América y en parte de Europa e ir conquistando poco a poco todo el viejo continente.

Contaba con la asesoría de mi padre y prontamente con la compañía de mi hermano Marck **\- …Exacto, del catálogo de productos de la empresa de tu padre, ¿Cuáles conoces a la perfección?**

Miró los productos en el catálogo impreso e hizo muchas expresiones divertidas. ¡Vaya que se tomó el tiempo suficiente!, de tal manera que mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse **–Pfff!** – Resopló, para finalmente decir **\- ¿Tiene que ser a la perfección?**

 **-Sí** – Respondí con amabilidad pero completamente serio

 **-Uhmm; creo conocer al menos un diez por ciento de ellos** – Se sonrojó y abanicó su colorado rostro con el cuadernillo de productos de la marca Andry **–Sé acerca de los que uso ; pero no puedo darte una descripción detallada de los mismo**

 **-Es indispensable que los conozcas**

 **-Dios! Me siento en mis tiempos de colegio…** \- Fijó sus ojos en los míos… el tiempo se detuvo y yo no quería ni parpadear para que el momento no se rompiera… sin embargo ella se dio cuenta que provocó cierto nerviosismo con tan solo fijar su mirada en la mía y sonrió desviando su hermoso mirar. **– Me familiarizaré con _todo_ esto; lo prometo**

 **-Bien! La próxima vez que nos veamos, ¿podrías al menos describir el diez por ciento que _conoces_?**

 **-¿La próxima vez? Eso significa que, ¿mañana no nos veremos?**

Sentí sus palabras con nostalgia mas no quise emocionarme **-Podrás estudiarlos en este día y así maña…**

 **-No** \- me interrumpió abruptamente

 **-Entonces no podremos vernos mañana** – Resolví de manera tajante

Se sorprendió ante mi respuesta, pero no insistió por una posibilidad **– Entonces, ¿El tiempo depende de mí?**

 **-Te recuerdo que únicamente me podré quedar tres meses en esta ciudad. Es tu tiempo, si quieres aprovecharlo, entonces…**

 **-Debo relacionarme más con esta empresa** – Concluyó. Juntó todos los papeles que estaban a la mesa y se puso en pie **–Estaremos en contacto** – Sonrió despidiéndose de esa manera

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró, llené, lo más que pude, mis pulmones y al soltar el aire me di cuenta lo tenso que estaba ante ella.

Quise decirle que si deseaba nos podíamos ver al siguiente día sin importar que no conociera en totalidad la producción Andry. Pensé en ofrecerme y estudiar juntos las descripciones y así tener tiempo a su lado, pero ella cerró todo sin darme tiempo. **– _No olvides que este asunto es meramente profesional_ **– Me recordé al levantar de la mesa mi documentación.

- **Quiero felicitarte** – Dijo con gran alegría William Andry, quien ingresó abruptamente sacándome de mis pensamientos

 **-¿Por qué?** – Respondí firme pero con amabilidad **– Estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato**

 **-Lo sé** – Tomó lugar en la silla donde anteriormente estuvo sentada su hija **\- Pero ¡Sabes?, Mi hija me ha solicitado el acceso a la información descriptiva de los productos…**

 **-Trabajamos poco y nos dimos cuenta que nuestro avance sería un tanto en lento si ella no conocía en plenitud esta empresa**

 **-No, Señor Grandchester no me he explicado bien; Candy no ha mostrado ningún tipo de interés por este lugar que tarde o temprano pasará a sus manos. Sé que le he presionado para que invierta un poco de su tiempo en este lugar; y agradezco la coincidencia de usted en este tiempo y de ella… espero que las cosas resulten bien** – Me miró y sonrió **– Ahora, deseo que entremos bien en materia; he convocado a mis publicistas y gente de marketing para escuchar sus recomendaciones al tema tocante de los posibles cambios que deban sufrir nuestros productos al internacionalizarse…**

Las siguientes horas fueron fascinantes. Todos hablábamos los mismos términos y yo tenía las respuestas para sus interrogantes.

Me sentía como pez en agua, cosa contraria con la señorita Andry, quien poco comprendía del tema y no preguntaba nada, haciendo esto más difícil **– Caballeros, sé que tienen mucha expectación y deseo por conquistar el viejo continente, los siguientes tres meses nos servirán para desarrollar y, de nuestra parte está el apoyarles en todo, si es necesario, ir dando los _pasos_ con ustedes.**

Tenía prisa por salir pero no debía mostrar mi inquietud ante las manecillas del reloj ya que eso mostraría mi vulnerabilidad en relación al tema del tiempo, así que de manera cortés concluí ya que debía encontrar un departamento antes de la llegada de mi hermano a este país.

Atravesé a gran velocidad el vestíbulo para llegar puntual con el corredor de bienes y poder visitar las propuestas acorde a mi solicitud.

Las calles se estrechaban por algunas partes debido a algunos autos aparcados y eso hacía que el tránsito se congestionara en algunos puntos… el chofer del taxi se introdujo por algunos callejones para poder recuperar un poco de tiempo **–Deténgase!** -Indiqué al mirar ingresar a Tom en un comercio de ropa **–Espere un momento** – Descendí del auto y le seguí con discreción.

Tenía que estar seguro que se trataba de él ya que lo vi con una acompañante femenina que no era Candy.

El coqueteo entre ambos era evidente…

Regresé sobre mis pasos y pensé en la dueña de la mirada verde esmeralda, lo difícil que va a ser para ella darse cuenta que su novio le engaña… **\- Por favor, continúe** – Indiqué perdiendo mis pensamientos en el pasar de los comercios.

Al llegar a mi destino no existía otro pensamiento que en el dolor que le causará el momento de descubrir la verdad. Ahora me sentía cómplice de Tom sin siquiera tener una amistad con él… ¿Acaso debía ser yo quien le diese aviso?, No! Ella debía darse cuenta por sí del tipo de persona que es Tom… es un asunto entre ellos… **-Este tiene dos recámaras, tiene una pequeña terraza…**

 **-¿Podríamos ir a verlo?**

 **-Claro que sí, está a una cuantas cuadras… ¿Trae auto?**

 **-No**

 **-Bien, iremos en el de la compañía**

 **-Perfecto**

Me paseaba por el departamento finamente amueblado y sin hacer mucho caso a las recomendaciones del arrendador. Su voz sonaba a lo lejos…

De mi mente no podía apartarse Candice Andry; no podía pensar en algo que pudiera evitarle el dolor de un corazón herido a menos que encontrara la manera de charlar con Tom y hacerle saber que no era de caballeros lo que él estaba haciendo con Candy…

Regresamos a la agencia para firmar los documentos, regresé al hotel por mis pocas pertenencias. **–Señor, tiene un mensaje** – Me informaron en la recepción del hotel al momento de firmar mi salida **– Es de parte de la Señorita Candice Andry** – Extendió una nota doblada por la mitad. _"Sr. Grandchester, le ruego pueda aceptar una invitación a cenar esta noche, le estaré esperando en el Restaurant de su hotel en punto de las 19:00 hrs."_

Miré el reloj que mi padre me regaló y faltaban escasamente diez minutos para la hora. **-¿Podría ir alguien a esta dirección y encargarse de mi equipaje?**

 **-Con gusto…**

El corazón latía un tanto alborotado… por mi mente pasaba la imagen de Tom con aquella chica de cabello cobrizo, de amplia y enamorada sonrisa… **Sé precavido** – me recomendé audiblemente…

Ahí estaba ella, sentada a la barra con una copa frente a ella, descansaba el mentón sobre su mano izquierda. Caminé hasta llegar a ella, el abrigo en mi brazo estorbaba para abrazarla prematuramente ante el dolor que se aproximaba a ella. **–Señorita Andry**

 **-Creí que me llamarías por mi nombre** \- dijo con ánimo **– Perdona mi atrevimiento al invitarte** – Solicitó la mesa reservada y le ayudé a ponerse sobre sus pies.

Extendí mi mano para sostenerla y ese fue el primer contacto con ella. Sus manos delgadas se apoyaron con firmeza en las mías. Estaba fría…

La mesa estaba perfecta para poder iniciar una velada romántica, pero estábamos ahí por negocios.

 **-Seguramente te estarás preguntando la razón de esta solicitud**

Asentí

- **Le prometí a mi padre estar un tiempo e integrarme a la empresa; pero no quiero hacerlo** –Sonrió nerviosa

Le miré sin saber que responder ante tal confesión.

¿Por qué se sinceraba conmigo y no con su novio? ¿Qué podía aconsejarle? En otro caso, podría argumentar _No lo hagas…_ Pero en este momento me sentía un tanto unido a la familia Andry y sin motivos aparentes.

En mi mente destellaba la confianza de William por la mañana y su emoción del paso a emprender, de la confianza puesta en su hija y ahora ella confesando que no tenía deseos de complacer a su padre… y esto ponía a temblar el trabajar con ella…

 **Candy…**

Hojeaba el manual descriptivo de cada producto. Quería que las descripciones tan detalladas en la redacción se fijaran en mi memoria y así poder demostrarle a Terrence que podía dominar el tema de la producción a la perfección…

¿Qué tan difícil era aprenderse todo?

De momento comencé a recordar a mi madre, lo feliz que se miraba en los trapecios, en los aires. Su figura esbelta y la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Recordé el día que me enseñó a caminar por las cuerdas a un bajo nivel y el tensor correcto para estabilizarme en él…

Mamá dejó de balancearse una noche fría de diciembre mientras intentaba un nuevo acto con su entrenador personal…

Fueron los peores años de mi vida.

Ver a mi padre solo, triste, sin ánimos, llorando la ausencia de mi madre. Se encerró en su empresa y yo me refugié en los brazos extendidos del trapecio imaginando a mi madre en cada pirueta, en cada muestra de valor y en cada paso tembloroso que daba le podía ver al final de la cuerda.

Leer los manuales me regresaban a aquélla época en la que mi padre escribía una y mil veces hasta satisfacer la perfección de cada producto. Las noches en las que pasaba largas horas frente al computador y en las que yo me encerraba en mi habitación a llorar por mi madre.

Necesitaba a mi madre como cualquier chica de 13 años necesita a la suya. Crecí sin sus consejos y papá llenó mis vacíos con cosas de aparadores, con viajes y ropa costosa… tampoco él sabía qué hacer. Por mi parte yo le dí las mejores notas escolares, los menores problemas y la satisfacción de mirarme en los aires **–"Eres igual a tu madre"** – Dijo el día de mi debut frente a él como mi único público… **\- Me siento orgulloso de ti** – Si experimentó temor por mi vida no lo expresó en aquella ocasión, esto nos unió como la familia que quedamos después de la muerte de mamá…

 **-Papá, ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si deseaba algo por mi cumpleaños número 16?**

 **-Pondría el mundo a tus pies por ti, querida hija**

 **-Quiero algo más pequeño que el mundo** – Respondí con el corazón temeroso que su respuesta fuera un no. **– El circo de mamá. Quiero que recuperes el circo que fue de mi madre**

Respiró tan hondo que aún puedo sentir su inhalar de aquella noche, sus pulmones parecían reventarse y su tez colorada ante mi petición **-¿Es lo que quieres?**

 **-Es lo que más deseo**

 **-Será tuyo, pero no te garantizo que para tus 16. Tal vez demore un poco**

 **-Esperaré paciente**

 **-Aún así, habrá pastel y una gran fiesta** – Me envolvió en sus brazos…

Las siguientes noches de desvelo de mi padre tal vez se debieron a mi solicitud, pero él seguía sentado frente a un pilar de hojas llenas de encabezados con los nombres de sus productos, de agrupaciones de los mismos y de patentes…

 **-Tom ¿Podemos vernos esta tarde?**

 ** _-Es imposible, Candy, invité a Dorothie a salir y…_**

 **-Quizás por la noche, para cenar**

 **- _Mañana_**

 **-Sí, es una cita… nos veremos a la hora de la comida**

 ** _-Perfecto… Besos, recuerda que te quiero_**

 **-Lo sé y yo a ti**

Tom estaba ocupado con la chica que le ha robado los suspiros desde que ingresó a la facultad y ahora que ella le daba muestras de una oportunidad sería muy egoísta si le pidiera dejarle por acompañarme…

Cada día me doy cuenta que me encuentro sin muchos amigos como quisiera tener. Los últimos años, todo se redujo a Neil y ahora a Tom; Annie mi inseparable amiga de la infancia y Patty nuestra mejor amiga, les he perdido la pista y los compromisos asumidos me han dejado poco tiempo para las amistades…

Me tumbé en la cama con muchos deseos de salir a algún lado, salir con alguien, pero no tenía muchas opciones y salir sola no era muy agradable en mis pensamientos.

Quería una copa, una rica cena y tal vez un paseo por algunos de los lugares bonitos de esta ciudad… fue ahí donde se me vino a la mente la imagen de Terrence Grandchester

Su mirada azul como el mar profundo y su sonrisa perfecta se hicieron visibles en ese momento.

Tuve muchas dudas, ¿cuál sería el pretexto perfecto para invitarle a salir sin que él confundiera mi atrevimiento?

Él piensa que Tom es mi novio…

Tomé el teléfono y solicité dejarle un mensaje en la recepción del hotel donde se hospeda…

Me sentí traviesa al momento de dictar las palabras

Me sentí extraña al buscar en mi guardarropa algo especial para salir con él

Me arriesgué sin saber aún si él había o no aceptado

Elegí un vestido discreto que no revelara la intensión de una cita pero no tan formal como una entrevista de trabajo…

Llegué un tanto puntual y él no había recibido el mensaje. Solicité una copa sin la intención de esperarle; tal vez demoraría un poco más de tiempo y la nota le sería entregada algunas horas después.

Recargué mi rostro en mi mano después de sorber la copa frente a mí mientras por mi pensamiento pasaba que Tom prontamente dejaría de tener el tiempo para mí, para hacer cosas de amigos, que las cosas entre él y Dorothie serían un aviso formal entre nuestras familias y yo cedería mi tiempo para ella.

Por un momento me sentí sola y deseé con todas mis fuerzas renunciar a la promesa hecha a papá de quedarme por un tiempo.

Aunque pareciera increíble, existía solamente un lugar donde me podía sentir segura y confiada, sin importar que nadie estuviera a mi alrededor o que el lugar estuviera lleno de gente desconocida. La seguridad del trapecio, del aire que me abrazaba al desafiar la gravedad…

El aroma a su persona embriagó mis sentidos como lo hizo por la mañana, no era necesario mirar atrás para saber que Terrence estaba cerca **–Señorita Andry** –Dijo educadamente

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué llegó a tiempo para acudir a mi invitación?

Todo podría interpretarse como un flirteo así que me _vestí_ de la hija del empresario que contrató sus servicios y poner una barrera entre él y yo ya que me daba cuenta que me sentía atraída por él y no quería un corazón roto por parte de un desconocido… **-Seguramente te estarás preguntando la razón de esta solicitud.** **Le prometí a mi padre estar un tiempo e integrarme a la empresa; pero no quiero hacerlo**

Me miró desconcertado. **–Nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres** –Resolvió

Sonreí **–Debemos cenar, o se enfriará**

 **-Entonces solicitaremos que la vuelva a calentar** –Sonrió

Le había visto dos veces y mi corazón sentía temor ante él. Miedo de enamorarse, miedo de no ser correspondido… de cualquier manera, él solo estaría aquí por tres meses y yo por un par de meses más…

 **-¿Qué tanto conoces esta ciudad?**

 **-Del aeropuerto al hotel y de aquí a la empresa de tu padre**

 **-¿Te gustaría conocerla un poco más?**

 **-Te estás ofreciendo como guía de turismo?**

 **-Uhmm. Digamos que sí**

 **-Bien, ¿A dónde iremos?**

 **-Seguramente has escuchado de algunos lugares que te gustaría conocer**

 **-En este momento lo único que deseo es ir a un lugar tranquilo que me permita volver temprano**

Me sorprendí de su respuesta y su sinceridad **–Lamento que me des tiempo que no estaba programado para mí, con la cena es suficiente**

 **-No me interpretes mal –** Dejó a un lado su servilleta **– Mi hermano llega de Londres a primera hora de la mañana e iré a recogerle. Y lo mencionaba porque he tenido pocas horas de descanso por la diferencia de horarios y …**

 **-No necesitas justificarte. Te dejaré descansar. Ha sido una agradable velada**

 **-Iremos a donde habías planeado**

 **-Solamente quería … ammm… no estar en casa, me sentía un tanto aburrida**

Sonrió **– Te agradezco, pero como podrás notar, no soy tan divertido como esperabas, o como Tom… cuando estás cerca de él tu rostro irradia felicidad**

Era verdad, con Tom todo era risa pero no significaba que Terrence fuera aburrido sino que entre Tom y yo había demasiada confianza.

Mi sonrisa se hizo una delgada línea apretada en mi rostro y suspiré **–Tom…**

 **-¿Hay problemas entre ustedes?**

 **-Ammm. No. No que yo sepa**

 **-¿Por qué estás sentada frente a mí, y no con él?**

 **-Porque lo que quería hablar con alguien, él no lo entendería… No lo entiende. Las veces que he intentado siquiera tocar el tema, toma una postura que no me convence, después discutimos y esto ha comenzado a poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros…** \- Dije con pena, ya que Tom defendía a papá justificando su encierro _por mi bien, por mi futuro…_

- **¿Te gustaría charlar?**

 **-Mucho** –Respondí con sinceridad

 **-¿Me aceptarías una invitación?**

 **-¿Ahora?**

 **-Sí, aunque eso podría alterar tus planes**

 **-Claro**

 **-He alquilado un departamento y quiero que vengas conmigo**

 **-Sí. Por mí no hay problema** – Quise mostrar confianza. El único departamento de soltero que conocía era el mío y el de Neil… y ahora el de él…


	4. Chapter 4

**Terry**

Abrí la puerta para ella…

Sentí una suave caricia al percibir el aroma de su fragancia.

 **-Recién he alquilado este departamento** – Encendí las luces y dejé que ella ingresara primero **– puedes ponerte cómoda** – Indiqué la pequeña sala de estar

El sonido de sus zapatillas al pisar llenó el vacío de las palabras que se negaban a salir de mi boca. Pero ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella no era mi amiga, no era una conquista, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba aquí…

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al mirarla cómo se tumbó sobre el sofá. Su postura desgarbada era contrastante a la postura erguida en el restaurante.

Clavó el mentón entre las palmas de las manos y resopló.

Colgué el abrigo en el perchero **-¿Quieres un té?** – Pregunté para romper el espeso silencio

 **-Ya no es hora del té** – Dijo cómicamente

 **-Para un inglés, cualquier hora es la _hora_ del té**

 **-¿En serio?** –Levantó las cejas

 **-Sí, es verdad** – Me puse cómodo frente a ella…

 **-Yo lo prepararé** – Brincó como un resorte frente a mí y caminó hacia la cocina.

Abrió todas las alacenas hasta encontrar la tetera y de las bolsas de comestibles recién comprados desempacó dos sobres de té **–No creo ser tan buena como una inglesa, pero me defiendo**

Reímos…

Nos sentamos a la mesa central del comedor… su pena era grande… envolvió la humeante taza con ambas manos y desvió por completo su mirada de la mía centrándola en el contenido caliente **–Tengo mucho temor de involucrarme de más en la empresa de mi padre** – Dijo en un solo aliento. Sabía que no era momento de interrupciones, interrogaciones y menos justificaciones, así que dejé que continuara **– Cuando le pedí a mi madre que me ensañara a caminar en la cuerda, ella se empeñó tanto en enseñarme que al poco tiempo le perdí –** Levantó su mirada triste **– temo que eso pase con papá… tengo miedo que él sienta que pronto…** – Cerró los labios y esperó un tiempo mientras componía su voz **– Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, que mire esto como un próximo adiós, temo que pase lo mismo que con mamá… aún no me siento lista para…** –Le escuché por un gran rato prestándole toda mi atención posible, era verdad, me encontraba demasiado cansado y su narrativa brincaba entre preguntas, posibles respuestas y en la lucha contra el llanto que más de una vez amenazó con salir… Tenía el deseo de conocer más acerca de sus demonios pero aunque estaban a la puerta, sabía cómo controlarlos, cómo dominarlos aunque eso significaba un gran sacrificio para ella.

Admiré su sonrisa, su fuerza y su sinceridad… no tenía mucho qué decir, en realidad no tenía nada qué decir, frente a su dolor. Así que cuando el tiempo ya no pudo caminar más, bebí de mi té que no sabía tan mal pero no era tan bueno como uno inglés **–No conozco mucho a tu padre. Sin embargo creo que su deseo que conozcas la empresa no es con otro fin sino de pasar tiempo contigo… No tiene por qué terminal igual que como con tu madre… tal vez te eche mucho de menos.**

 **-En eso tal vez tengas razón, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos… pobrecito papá!** – Exclamó… Le seguí con la mirada mientras se paseaba frente a mí. Pensaba para sí porque hacía muchas expresiones risueñas **– Sí! Tal vez sea eso! Oh! Por Dios, Terrence ¿Por qué yo nunca había visto las cosas de esa manera?** – Dijo sonriente **– Pensaba y creía de una manera pesimista**

 **-Candice, lo que yo piense no debe ser más que un supuesto, considero que con nadie más que con tu padre lograrás obtener la respuesta.**

 **-Eso es verdad. Sin embargo me convence creer las cosas como tú… te sorprenderás lo mucho que conozco la empresa, es más podemos vernos mañana sin ningún problema** – Su voz tenía la chispa de una niña pequeña ante una gran sorpresa **-¡Dios! ¡Gracias Terrence! Esto había sido tan difícil dialogarlo con Tom, casi siempre terminábamos discutiendo. Su forma de ver las cosas no le permitían comprender mi temor**

 **-¿Las cosas entre ustedes marchan bien?** – Aproveché a preguntar ya que había colado el nombre de Thomas Stevenson

- **Ahmmm! Sí! Supongo que sí ¿Por qué?** – Preguntó interesada

 **-Eh!, no me hagas caso -** Me arrepentí antes de soltar mis palabras y no tenía la manera de cambiar el tema… **-Yo…**

 **\- Seguramente sientes curiosidad de mi relación con Tom, todo el mundo siente una gran curiosidad acerca de nosotros–** De pronto una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro **–Terrence.**

 **-Sí?**

 **-¿Existe una señora Grandchester?**

 **-Claro que existe una señora Grandchester**

Abrió los ojos grandemente demostrando su sorpresa **-¿En verdad? Dios! Y yo aquí sola contigo… no son negocios, no somos amigos, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

 **-Tranquilízate** – Dije sonriente **–Existe una señora Grandchester. Se llama Eleonor y es mi madre**

 **-Eso no fue gracioso** – Fingió disgusto **– Casi me infarto al pensar que estaba en el departamento de un hombre casado y lo peor es que yo incité este encuentro…**

Solté una sonora risa al mirarla perder la cordura **– Dime, ¿Así eres en los trapecios?**

 **-No te responderé ya que no has respondido mi pregunta**

 **-Te dí mi respuesta**

 **-Es más que obvio que me refería a una señora Grandchester, por ti**

 **-Si te respondo ¿Me responderás mis preguntas?**

 **-Sí**

 **-No, no hay una señora de Terrence Grandchester**

 **-¿Alguna novia en Londres?**

 **-No… por eso pude hacer este viaje.**

 **-Es decir, que…**

 **-Estuve a punto de comprometerme con Susana Marlow, mi ex novia… pero ella condicionó mi partida y pues… ¡Aquí estoy!**

 **-Creo que no la amabas** – Dijo y sirvió más té para ambos

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-Bien, ya comenzamos con tus preguntas**

 **-Esa no es una pregunta para ti**

Rió **–Lo es…**

 **-No, no me interesa saber por qué lo crees ya que yo sé que tienes razón. Me interesa saber de ti**

 **-¿Qué quieres saber?**

 **-¿Qué tan pronto habrá un _señor Andry?_**

 **-Existe uno**

Interrumpí **– Que no sea William Andry**

 **-Se trata de… mi abuelo** – Rió

 **-Me refiero a que…**

Me interrumpió **– Tom… Es probable. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y nos conocemos demasiado que no será difícil amarnos…**

 **-¿ _no será difícil a_ marse…? Explícate **– Tal vez eso significaba la razón por la que él podía tener otras personas en su vida; Candice no estaba segura de su amor

 **-amarnos…Toda la vida** – Sonrío con picardía **– Dios! No puedo concluir una idea si me interrumpes a cada rato**

 **-¿Le amas en verdad?**

 **-Tom y yo hemos estado juntos desde que éramos muy pequeños; ambos tuvimos nuestras propias historias de amor y ahora ¡míranos!**

 **-Entonces ¿Qué haces en el departamento de un hombre soltero que no es tu novio?**

 **-Buscando un consejo y lo he encontrado. Creo que es tiempo de marcharme**

 **-No lo mencioné porque quisiera que te retiraras sino… para conocerte un poco más**

Dejó de sonreír **–Es tarde, ¿Podrías pedirme un taxi? Mañana tengo asesoría y _deberías conocer_ al asesor**

 **-¿Es bueno?** – Pregunté con gracia sabiendo que se refería a mí

 **-Demasiado estricto que infunde miedo** – Rió

 **-Te acompañaré hasta dejarte en la puerta de tu casa, no me sentiré tranquilo que te vayas sola**

 **-No es necesario, puedo llamar a Tom y que venga por mí…**

 **-Vamos, te llevaré a casa.**

*Candy*

Abracé mi cuerpo entre tanto que el taxi llegaba. La tela afelpada del blazer no era lo suficientemente abrigadora y el frío calaba hasta los huesos.

 **-Ponte esto** – Dijo al envolverme en su grueso y grande abrigo color gris **– Te mantendrá cálida hasta llegar a tu casa**

Sentí que mi deber era rechazarlo pero opté por no hacerlo. Se había despojado de su abrigo y creí que sería una grosería de mi parte decirle que no **– Muchas gracias, no pensé que hiciera tanto frío** –al sentirme en el interior se conservaba aún su calor, el aroma de su loción y ahora me encontraba temblando pero no de frío sino de una emoción confusa en mis sentimientos.

Se paró detrás de mí y acomodó mi cabello que quedó dentro del abrigo y luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón **– dame tus manos y las calentaré**

- **No te preocupes ahora entraré en calor**

En el interior del vehículo meditaba en los momentos pasados; él era un completo extraño al que le había abierto mi corazón revelándole el más grande de mis temores. Mientras hablaba pude mirar su rostro inexpresivo pero sus ojos revelaban otra cosa…Luché internamente en no romper en llanto aunque el sabor a dolor se hacía presente con cada pensamiento negativo en relación a integrarme a la empresa de papá.

 **-Te has quedado sin palabras** – Dijo con la vista al frente

 **-Lo siento… recordaba nuestra plática de hace unos momentos**

 **-En relación a ello ¿Estás más tranquila?**

 **-Mucho, gracias a ti-** Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y respiré profundo.

Las palabras desaparecieron y lo único que escuchábamos era la música en volumen bajo que escuchaba el conductor.

 **-Aguarde un momento, dejaré a la señorita y regresamos al mismo destino**

Ingresamos a la casa y Thom se adelantó al servicio para retirar de mí el abrigo de Terrence, me sentí apenada al mirar como este apretaba la mandíbula y achicaba los ojos sin despegar la mirada de Thom **-¡Qué bueno que llegas! Tenemos que hablar**

 **-Estuve con Terrence, cenamos juntos** – Mencioné absurdamente ya que papá no me pedía justificaciones sobre mis actos

 **-Candice, fue una agradable velada** – Tomó su abrigo **–El taxi aguarda**

 **-Gracias, en verdad, me ayudó mucho el hablar contigo… Te acompaño**

Sonrió **– Si me acompañas, no me sentiré a gusto y querré acompañarte de nuevo al interior**

 **-Y yo afuera -** Asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro **– Entonces, es mejor despedirnos aquí**

Estrechó la mano poco amigable de Thom y guiñó un ojo al despedirse de mí.

 **-¿Qué es lo que acabo de presenciar?**

 **-No te quedan las escenas de celos, Thomas Stevenson** – Dije dando con el dorso de mi palma en el centro de su estómago

Me abrazó por la cintura **– Tienes razón, no van conmigo… ¿Quieres contarme lo que está pasando?**

 **-No lo entenderías**

Se recargó en la estantería y yo me derrumbé en el sillón **– Te conozco más que cualquiera y dices que ¿No lo entendería?**

 **-Sé lo que dije y me mantengo firme en ello… pero no hablemos de mí, cuéntame cómo te fue con Dorothie**

Escuché la narración de una maravilla de mujer haciendo latir el corazón de mi mejor amigo **-… y cuando me di cuenta, ella lloraba con la escena triste de la película**

 **-Qué bonito debes estar sintiendo ahora** –Serví dos copas de vino **–Brindemos por tu felicidad**

 **-No te pongas triste**

 **-No lo estoy; me alegra que tú estés enamorado**

 **-¿Sabes qué deseo?**

 **-No… ahora no sé lo que deseas.** –Bebí

- **Que te enamores tanto o más que yo**

 **-Eso es imposible**

 **-¿Aún amas a Neil?**

 **-¡No! Pero con tus escenas como las de hace un momento espantarás a cualquiera que desee acercarse a mí**

 **-¿Te atrae el _inglés?_**

 **-¿Por qué le llamas así? ¿Sabes? Se llama Terrence Grandchester**

 **-Lo sé… no me gusta para ti**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Uhmmm… Candy, dime ¿Te estás enamorando?**

 **-No… no quiero enamorarme de él ni de nadie… seré la tía solterona de tus hijos** –Reímos….

Miraba el techo de mi recámara sin aparentes pensamientos en mi mente pero sí con muchas imágenes en mi memoria… eran como fotografías de él… de Terrence Grandchester…

No pude dormir…

Tomé uno de los autos de papá y acudí al lugar de entrenamiento que fue de mamá y que ahora me pertenece.

Me zafé el abrigo para quedar en mallas y leotardo.

Hice mis flexiones… me caí un par de veces…

La red de seguridad absorbió los impactos de mi caída y ahí reposé por largo tiempo…

A lo lejos podía escuchar el vibrar y sonar del móvil, pero por ahora no estaba para nadie más que para mí.

Me repasé mil veces las razones por las cuales no quería enamorarme y añadí una más " _él se irá en tres meses a Londres"_ y mis planes son realizar una gira al Sur del País y tal vez poder cruzar las fronteras… No es tiempo para enamorarse, no es tiempo para amar.


End file.
